KLSN
'''KLSN, virtual channel 17, branded as NBC 17, is an NBC-affiliated television station licensed to Los Santos, San Andreas, United States. The station is owned by the Dorado Media Group, as part of a duopoly with Fox affiliate KLSA-TV (channel 14); Dorado also operates Morningwood-licensed CW affiliate KGXQ (channel 6) through joint sales and shared services agreements with owner Central Broadcasting. The three stations share studios on Palomino Avenue in the Little Seoul section of Los Santos. KLSN's transmitter is located atop Mount Haan in Vinewood. History Early history The station first signed on the air on April 11, 1966, as KYED-TV, a small station that primarily carried programming from the Home Shopping Network, along with some ministry and sportsman shows that aired on weekends. KYED was the first (and only) television station owned by Richards Broadcasting, which was run by Solomon Richards before he later began to produce his own movies and eventually gained fame during the late 1970s and early 1980s for making commercially successful but artistically mediocre movies. Channel 17's original studios were located at 622 Greenwich Parkway in La Puerta, with a 1,550-foot (470 m) transmitter tower located nearby, broadcasting with 2.6 million watts of power. The station had limited cable carriage, mainly on smaller providers outside the core counties in the metropolitan area. On August 10, 1994, the station was bought by The Rockford Company, and on January 1, 1995, its call letters were changed to the current KLSN '''(standing for "Los Santos' News"). The station's transmitter power was increased to five million watts, giving it a signal comparable to the other major stations in the area. The station also added more sitcoms and first-run syndicated shows. When The WB Television Network debuted on January 11, 1995, KLSN nominally became the outlet for the new network. However, since the network initially had only one night of programming each week (on Wednesdays) for its first eight months, KLSN was essentially still programmed as an independent station. '''1995–present One month later, CBS signed a long-term affiliation deal with The Rockford Company. The deal called for KLSN to take the Los Santos' CBS affiliation when the network's contract with its incumbent affiliate ran out in the fall. As part of the deal, channel 17 immediately began to run CBS programs that were preempted by the other station. CBS had been looking for a way to get on another station in the Los Santos market for some time, particularly amid the city's explosive growth in the 1980s. KLSN completely replaced the area's CBS affiliate on September 3, 1995, sending the WB affiliation to upstart KGXQ (channel 6), which debuted four days later. Sale to Vinewood Media On January 9, 2006, The Rockford Company announced it was putting KLSN up for sale, following the announcement made in a statement that the company would declare bankruptcy following the collapse of a buyout deal with an investor group. On April 6, 2006, newly formed Vinewood Media announced that it would acquire the station, marking channel 17's first ownership change since its sign-on. The sale was finalized on June 26, 2006. In April 2013, as part of a new branding campaign, the station switched its branding from "CBS 17" to just KLSN. The new brand is intended to emphasize the station's "strong desire to more aggressively serve its local communities". For the past 17 years, the station had almost never used its call letters on-air, except during legal IDs. Switch to NBC, sale to Dorado On January 15, 2016, it was announced that KLSN would switch to NBC on February 29, 2016, after its existing affiliate decided not to renew its affiliation. Soon thereafter, on January 27, 2016, it was announced that the Dorado Media Group would buy Vinewood Media for $4.6 billion. Upon the switch to NBC, the station changed its on-air branding to NBC San Andreas, largely relegating mentions of its call letters to legal IDs. It plans to put greater emphasis on news from around the state. On March 15, 2018, KLSN rebranded as NBC 17. Digital Television Digital channels The station's digital signal is multiplexed: Analog-to-digital conversion KLSN discontinued regular programming on its analog signal, over UHF channel 17, at 12:30 p.m. on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. The station's digital signal relocated from its pre-transition UHF channel 55, which was among the high band UHF channels (52-69) that were removed from broadcasting use as a result of the transition, to its analog-era UHF channel 17. News operation KLSN broadcasts 35 hours of locally produced newscasts each week (with 5½ hours on weekdays, 3 hours on Saturdays and 4½ hours on Sundays). Category:Channel 17 Category:Los Santos, SA Category:San Andreas Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Dorado Media Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1966